Teacher, Teacher
by EireneSelena
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen Moaning Myrtles Antwort auf die Turn the tables on Snape Challenge: eine leckere, humoristische Romanze mit vielen unerwarteten Gästen...
1. Sugar decays more than enamel

_**Disclaimer: **Nix uns. Alles Rowling. Challengebedingungen am Ende dieses Kapitels._

_**Warnung:** Wurde lange vor dem sechsten Band geschrieben. _

_**A/A:** Besonderer Dank geht an Barrie (FriendlyQuark), die den Schreiblevel unerreichbar hoch setzt. Danke, dass du mir Inspiration, Betaleserin und eine Freundin bist, die mir Geschenke macht wie Schaf Harold._

_**A/Ü:** Im Text kommt ein unübersetzbares Wortspiel vor: _

„_rigid with excitement" – starr vor Aufregung. Macht im Deutschen wenig Sinn. Ist so gemeint: Wenn sich jemand freut oder aufregt, versteift er sich manchmal oder scheint einzufrieren. Allerdings können auch Männer sich versteifen...- alles klar? _

**TEACHER, TEACHER**

**1. Sugar Decays More Than Enamel – Zucker zerstört mehr als den Zahnschmelz**

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. 

Das war in den letzten vier Wochen sein Mantra geworden. In Ordnung, es war schon sein Mantra, seit er zugestimmt hatte, Kindermädchen für den anscheinend niemals endenden Strom von Schwachköpfen, der in die Hogwarts - Schule für Zaubererei und Hexenkunst floss, zu spielen.

Warum, im Namen von allem, das heilig und fühlend war, gab es keine Gesetze dagegen? Er hatte niemals an die eugenische Rhetorik Lord Voldemorts geglaubt, aber es gab sicherlich Argumente für Zwangssterilisation. James Potter war natürlich der erste Kandidat, der ihm dafür in den Sinn kam.

Severus Snape war schockiert als er realisierte, dass er für diesen Gedanken tatsächlich einen Stich der Schuld verspürte. Potters einziger Sohn, Harry, war nicht einmal, sondern zweimal die Rettung der magischen Welt gewesen. Unglücklicherweise war das zweite Mal sowohl für Voldemort als für den jungen Potter fatal gewesen. In den tiefsten Tiefen seines Herzens (und ein solches Organ existierte in der Tat, entgegen der gängigen Meinung) hatte der überragende Zaubertränkemeister den Verlust des Jungen, der seine Lebensschuld, sein Fluch und letztlich seine Rettung gewesen war, betrauert.

Das erste Mal, als der Junge Voldemort bezwang, war es dank der Liebe seiner Mutter und ihres Wissens über bestimmte dunkle Künste gewesen; das zweite Mal war es Harry gewesen. Nur Harry.

Letztendlich hatte weder Albus' rätselhaftes Alleswissen einen Ausweg gefunden, weder hatte Miss Grangers verwirrender Intellekt das Puzzle gelöst, noch hatte einer von Snapes Tränken seinen Tod aufgehalten. Der Junge hatte sein Opfer gebracht - indem er den _Avada Kedavra_ auf sich legte, während er seinen jungen Körper um den Dunklen Lord wickelte. Das Blut, das sie teilten, in Kombination mit dem physischen Kontakt war anscheinend alles, das für den Fluch nötig war, sie beide zu zerstören. Es war einfache, rohe magische Kraft gewesen.

_Pah! _Dachte Snape, _wann bin ich so rührselig geworden? _Die Vergangenheit war die Vergangenheit: Der Junge hatte sein prophezeites Schicksal erfüllt und die magische Welt ging endlich in einen zögerlichen, entspannten Frieden über. Sicher waren da wichtigere Dinge für die Lebenden?

Zum Beispiel das eine ‚Ding', das derzeit den ersten Platz in des Zaubertränkemeisters Geist einnahm: ein Albus Dumbledore, Zudringlicher _extraordinaire_, der ihn vor einem Monat informiert hatte- verrückt glitzernd- dass aufgrund einer Gruppe geisteskranker Todesser (Snape hielt inne und überlegte, ob die Wendung „geisteskranker Todesser" keine Dopplung war) Snapes Leben immer noch in Gefahr war und das er daher „untertauchen" müsse, wie der alberne, alte Narr sagte. Anscheinend war es dem Schulleiter möglich gewesen, eine alarmierende Anzahl an Muggeltheaterstücken eines gewissen Formats zu beschaffen und nun war er entzückt über das verwirrende Kauderwelsch, das darin gesprochen wurde.

Nichts davon war sonderlich seltsam. Albus hatte schon so lange Snape ihn kannte - aus Mangel eines besseren Wortes- ‚geglitzert', selbst bevor er Schulleiter geworden war. Severus war überzeugt, dass besagtes Geglitzere eine direkte Folge der Süßigkeiten war, die der alte Man zu sich nahm. Es konnte doch nicht möglich sein, dass jemand soviel Zucker aß und unbeeinflusst blieb.

Die Vernarrtheit des Schulleiters in Muggelsachen war ebenfalls nicht normal. Der einzige, andere Zauberer, dem Snape je begegnet war, der eine vergleichbare Leidenschaft für Muggelartefakte hatte, war Arthur Weasley gewesen, und, um ehrlich zu sein, Arthur hatte jeden Grund unausgeglichen zu sein. Verheiratet mit der Überhausfrau Molly, Vater des psychotischen, ehrgeizigen Percy, von den zerreißend wilden Zwillingen Fred und George, der alles überbietenden, ignoranten Herrlichkeit Ron- jeder aus dieser Brut könnte einen Mann mit klarem Verstand wahnsinnig werden lassen. Es war ein Unglück, dass Ginny zu spät gekommen war, um ihres Vaters geistige Gesundheit zu retten. Außerdem hatte sie ihre eigenen Probleme mit der Normalität seit diesem kleinem Besuch in der Kammer des Schreckens...

Snape schüttelte sich und versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, die sein angeblich zuverlässiger Freund sprach, der komplett verrückte Schulleiter.

„...also wirst du undercover gehen müssen, Severus." Der Gegenstand des Satzes seufzte hörbar; noch mehr Muggelsprache.

„Entschuldige, Albus- ‚undercover'? Könntest du das für die von uns erläutern, die nicht die letzte James Pond...-Sache gesehen haben?"

„Das ‚Ding' ist eine DVD, Severus, und heißt Bond. James Bond."

_Ehrlich,_ dachte Snape, _der Mann sollte eingewiesen werden. Dumbledore war praktisch starr vor Aufregung, diesen Satz angebracht haben zu können._ Diese Sorte von ‚starr'. Die visuelle Begleitung dieser Aussage sandte einen Schauder durch Hogwarts Zaubertränkemeister.

„Ich meine, Severus, dass du die Gegend verlassen und dich verstecken musst. Du musst für diese aggressiven Todesser unsichtbar werden. Du wirst als Muggel leben müssen, irgendwo, wo du nicht gefunden werden kannst- zumindest solange, bis die Auroren die Gefährlichsten von ihnen verhaftet haben, so dass sie nicht länger eine Bedrohung für dich sein werden." Dumbledore war, in Ermangelung einer besseren Bezeichnung, in heller Aufregung.

Snape fuhr müde mit seinem Händen über sein Gesicht. „Was genau hast du im Sinn, Albus?" Snape betete, dass es keine so unausgereifte Idee sein würde, wie als er ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, Okklumentikstunden mit Harry abzuwickeln. Verdammter Potter. Letzten Endes war den Auroren irgendetwas anderes anzuvertrauen als Topfschlagen ein Risiko, das Severus nicht bereit war einzugehen. Er betete, dass seine Zukunft ihm nicht solch einem schmachvollen Schicksal ausliefern würde.

Als Albus sprach, wurde Severus klar, dass sein Schicksal viel schlimmer aussehen würde.

„Ich habe bereits alles..."

_Oh Merlin. Das ist niemals ein guter Anfang,_ dachte Snape.

„...für dich und deinen Ausbilder in sachgerechter Haushaltsführung arrangiert."

Alles, was der Zaubertränkemeister tun konnte, war, sich davon abzuhalten, den alten Mann hinter dem übermäßig glänzenden Walnussschreibtisch zu erdrosseln. Severus Snape war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass je ungeschickter Albus Dumbledore im Beschreiben einer Situation wurde, desto widerlicher war sie wahrscheinlich für die Beteiligten. Aufgrund der bisherigen Beschreibung konnte Snape nur vermuten, dass er Voldemorts Kinder würde ertragen müssen- oder etwas gleichermaßen Abstoßendes.

Die Realität war viel schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte.

WIKITT: Teacher Challenge 

Die Aufgabe:

Professor Severus Snape ist es gewohnt, der Boss zu sein- Befehle geben, Anweisungen machen, Recht haben. Und nun macht Dumbledore Snapes schlimmsten Alptraum zu Realität. Er wird vom Schulleiter genötigt, eine Muggelfähigkeit zu lernen, aus persönlichen oder beruflichen Gründen, und sein Lehrer in dieser Sache wird niemand anderes sein als Gryffindors Alleswisserin.

Rache ist süß.

Im Gedenken des 25. Februars (manchen bekannt als Sadie Hawkins Day), dem Tag, an dem Frauen traditionell das Sagen haben (und die Männer nicht widersprechen dürfen!). Nun ist es Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen und einer Miss Hermine Granger die Hosen anzuziehen.

Die Bedingungen:

Snape wird genötigt, eine Muggelfähigkeit zu lernen. Das kann alles sein: Wie man autofährt, wie man einen Zug benutzt, generale Muggelbeziehungen (vielleicht macht Snape einen Muggelstudienkontakt?), wie man einen Computer benutzt, die Möglichkeiten sind fast unendlich.

Dumbledore muss die treibende Kraft hinter den Stunden sein. Wir alle kennen die zudringlichen und ärgerlichen Neigungen des Schulleiters!

Hermine spielt Lehrer. Ihr Lehrstil (Snapisch, oder eher nachgiebiger) und die Form der Stunden liegen bei euch.

Hermines Alter ist egal, aber sie sollte erwachsen sein, wenn ihr unartige, schmutzige Geschehnisse einbauen wollt.

Habt Spaß- stellt euch den furchteinflößernsten Lehrer eurer Ausbildungszeit unter eurer Gnade vor, komplett ahnungslos in dem Fach, und wie er Anweisungen von jemandem annehmen muss, auf den er traditioneller Weise herabgesehen hat.


	2. Really? No, not really!

Dank geht an die drei mutigen Reviewer und meine Beta Daeny!

**Really? No, not really. – Wirklich? Nein, unwirklich!**

Tief seufzend griff Severus Snape nach dem Portschlüssel auf Albus Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Er hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass das letzte Bild, dass der Schulleiter vom Tränkelehrer haben würde, das matter Resignation und gelangweilter Übermüdung sein würde, denn es war das, was Snape fühlte. Sobald er realisiert hatte, wo er war, wünschte sich Snape, er hätte Dumbledore verhext.

Er war vor ihrem Haus.

Jeder, der je mit ihr sprechen würde, würde wissen, dass es ihr Haus ist.

Sie hatte immer sicher gestellt, dass jeder wusste, wo sie herkam: ihre Muggeladresse, ihre Muggeleltern und deren Muggellaufbahn. Er erinnerte sich noch, das die Laufbahn ihrer Eltern etwas mit Zähnen zu tun hatte, und sogar an ihre Vornamen. Obwohl es zwei Jahre herwar, seit er das letzte Mal eine dieser Informationen gehört hatte, war er sicher, dass sie sich für immer in jeden Neurotransmitter seines Gehirns gebrannt hatten.

Also war er hier, stand vor dem kleinen aber schmucken Haus, dass alles beinhaltete, dass ihr etwas bedeutete: ihre Kindheit, ihre Familie, ihre Geschichte.

Sie- Herr und Frau Granger- waren jetzt weg. Sie waren unter den ersten Verlusten von Voldemorts finalem Feldzug gewesen. Ihr Tod war einer der wenigen schlecht kalkulierten Schritte, die Tom Riddle gemacht hatte.

Der Glaube, dass all seine Todesser für immer loyal sein würden, war des Möchtegerndiktators erster Fehler gewesen. Snape war stolz darauf, der Beweis dieser Irrung zu sein. Hermines Eltern zu ermorden, war Voldemorts zweiter und letzter Fehltritt gewesen.

Lord Voldemort machte seinen entscheidensten Fehler, als er annahm, eine Schlammblutfamilie _par example_ zu ermorden, würde eine Art Vorbildtat für seine geplante Reinigung der magischen Gemeinschaft vom verdorbenen Blut der Nicht-Magischen bilden.

Das Schlammblut, dass er als Zielscheibe gewählt hatte –Hermine Granger- hatte in ihren paar Jahren als Schülerin mehr Respekt für sich gesammelt, als der Dunkle Lord hoffen konnte jemals kaufen oder erzwingen zu können. Indem er Grangers Eltern umbrachte, tat Voldemort mehr dazu, den Widerstand gegen ihn wachzurütteln, als die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix in Jahrzehnten hätten tun können. Letztendlich hatte Voldemorts Unvermögen, den Wert einfacher Freundlichkeit zu sehen, seinen eigenen Untergang besiegelt.

Hermine Granger hatte diesen ihr entgegengebrachten Respekt gesammelt, indem sie jedem half, jedem ein Freund war oder zumindest nahezu jedem Schüler – Slytherins eingeschlossen- ein unvoreingenommenes Ohr schenkte, der Hogwarts Große Halle bevölkerte. Diese paar Momente des Mitgefühls und der Vorurteilslosigkeit taten mehr dazu, Voldemorts Macht zu untergraben, als Cindy Lou Who dem Grinch antat.

Dennoch war dieselbe Gryffindor ein besonderer Schmerz in des Tränkemeisters Vergangenheit gewesen. Ihre Hand schien durchweg erhoben, ihr Gesichtsausdruck konstant hoffnungsvoll, ihre Aussichten durchweg optimistisch. Es wäre unmöglich, eine nervendere Präsenz in Severus Snapes Leben zu entwerfen. Die Tatsache, dass sie und ihre Familie eine ausschlaggebende Rolle beim Niedergang des Dunklen Lords spielten, fügte lediglich einen bitteren, ironischen Nachgeschmack zu der Pille hinzu, die sie gewesen war.

Und jetzt war er hier. Vor ihrem Haus. Sicherlich erzitterte Gott in sadistischen Lachanfällen. Snape konnte nur die Augen rollen angesichts der perfekten Gerechtigkeit, die sich hier manifestierte und den zudringlichen Unheilstifter verfluchen, der Albus Dumbledore war.

Er wusste genug um den beleuchten Knopf neben der Tür zu berühren. Er drückte fest und stählte sich selbst für eine Begrüßung von Hogwarts' kleiner Weltverbessererin. Die war es jedenfalls nicht, die die Tür öffnete.

Für einen langen Moment starrte Severus Snape sprachlos auf die unbekannte Person, die vor ihm stand. Wo er ein buschhaariges, naives Mädchen erwartet hatte, wurde er von einer Frau begrüßt. Zwar war ihr Haar immer noch unsagbar wild und ihre Augen waren immer noch übernatürlich weise, aber ansonsten erinnerte ziemlich wenig an ihr an die Gryffindor Alleswisserin.

Sie trug an enganliegendes T-Shirt und Jeans, welche, obwohl locker, jede weibliche Kurve ihres Körpers zur Geltung brachten. Ihre Füße waren bloß und Snape war ein bisschen überrascht, dass ihre Zehennägel blau lackiert waren und sie einen Ring um die zweite Zehe ihres linken Fußes trug.

Wenn Hermine über die Gegenwart ihres ehemaligen Professors erstaunt war, so zeigte sich dies nicht in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie blickte ihn stetig an und wartete, dass er etwas sagen würde. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie darauf, dass er sie mit einem schneidenden Kommentar dem Erdboden gleich machen würde.

Es schien, dass der Abend für beide voller Überraschungen steckte; er hatte keine sarkastische Begrüßung für sie.

„Miss Granger?", sagte Snape schließlich, mit einer Stimme, die zusehends über ihrem Namen brach.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür weiter und trat zurück, um ihm mehr Raum zum Eintreten zu geben.

Er trat ein und sah sich im Vorraum um. Zu seiner Linken verbarg eine schmale Tür wahrscheinlich einen Wandschrank. Eine Treppe weiter unten war die linke Wand von seinem Blickwinkel aus teilweise sichtbar. Durch eine Tür ihm direkt gegenüber konnte er das helle Licht und den gefliesten Boden eines Teils der Küche seinen. Weiterhin offenbarte ihm seine schnelle Prüfung eine bogenförmige Diele, die wahrscheinlich ins Wohnzimmer führte.

Der Eingangsbereich selbst war klein, aber gut beleuchtet und eine Kunsthandwerksbank stand in einfacher Reichweite zur Tür. An ihren klaren, einfachen Linien, der Eichenverbindung und den hölzernen Streben erkannte Snape ein Macintosh Design. Auch ohne sie näher zu untersuchen, hatte er keine Zweifel, dass, sollte es kein Original sein, es zumindest eine bewundernswerte Reproduktion war. Ein in Kupfer gerahmter rechteckiger Spiegel mit keltischen Knoten in den Ecken hing an der Wand darüber.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, bemerkte er sofort die Eichen- und Walnussmöbel. Die meisten der Stücke stammten, wie die Bank im Flur, aus der britischen ‚Arts and Crafts'- Bewegung. Nicht so streng oder verziert wie ihre gotischen Inspirationen, kunstvoll und sorgfältig handgearbeitet- es war ein Stil, der beim Zaubertränkemeister Anklang fand. Er war angenehm überrascht. Da er die übersprudelnde Natur von Miss Granger kannte, hatte er eine gleichermaßen übertriebene Dekoration erwartet; irgendetwas übertrieben sorgfältig und kompliziertes, nicht die einfache Eleganz von William Morris oder Liberty & Co.

Der Raum war mit Möbeln nicht überladen, aber was da war, war offensichtlich gut gemacht und gepflegt. Ein massiver Bücherschrank mit Glasregalen und -türen dominierte eine Wand. Seine kupfernen Scharniere und Griffe waren zu einer leichten Patina gealtert und die Regale waren zum Bersten gefüllt mit einer Kombination aus Büchern, Photos und unzähligen kleinen Dingen, die problemlos erreichten, was Raumdesign immer zu erreichen versuchte, aber niemals wirklich schaffte: eine begrüßende, gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Hermine hatte Snape angesehen, sie beobachtete ihn, wie er die Umgebung aufnahm. Sie stärkte sich selbst für einen abwertenden Blick oder einen kritischen Kommentar über die Möbel. Sein Mangel an höhnischen Bemerkungen hatte sie erschreckt. Nach dem sie ihm ein paar Momente lang erlaubt hatte, sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen- ihr Zuhause, erinnerte sie sich selbst- bot sie ihm an, seine Tasche zu nehmen.

„Nein, danke", sagte er spontan. Sein Ton war fast schon höflich. Das war definitiv nicht das, was Hermine erwartet hatte. Sie wusste für eine der wenigen Momente in ihrem Leben nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Etliche Minuten verstrichen, während die beiden versuchten, ihre Vorstellungen voneinander wieder zu richten. Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, den nächsten Schritt oder Kommentar ihres Besuchers vorherzusehen, und Snape versuchte, das, was er sah mit dem, was er erwartet hatte, in Einklang zu bringen. Keiner von beiden war sehr erfolgreich.

Ihre Frustration brachte sie schließlich dazu, sich zu überwinden und Hermine seufzte frustriert.

„Gut, lassen Sie mich Ihnen zuerst Ihr Zimmer zeigen", sagte sie. Sie versuchte, ihren Tonfall mit einer guten Portion Ärger zu durchziehen, aber es klang eher entschuldigend.

Snape folgte ihr still, merkte sich, was er konnte, vom Rest des gut gepflegten Hauses, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer gingen, durch die Küche und begannen, die Stufen hoch zu steigen.

Am oberen Treppenabsatz zeigte Hermine zu ihrer linken Seite. „Das wird Ihr Zimmer sein. Das Bad ist die zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite. Das-", sie neigte ihren Kopf kurz zu der Tür rechts von den Stufen, „ist mein Zimmer."

Als er seine Augenbraue hob, erläuterte sie. „Das Zimmer meiner Eltern ist am Ende des Flures. Ich... ich habe ihn so gelassen, wie er war." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und für einen Moment erschien ein Hauch des jungen Mädchens, an das er sich erinnert hatte. „Es ist wahrscheinlich albern, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Lage, ihr Schlafzimmer zu übernehmen." Ihre Stimme war fast ein Flüstern.

„Verständlich", sagte er sanft. Irgendetwas an ihrer plötzlich verletzlichen Art hielt den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme und ließ nur einen weichen Bariton zurück, der unangenehm höflich war- obwohl es schwer zu sagen war, wer von ihnen sich peinlicher fühlte.

„Gut", sagte Hermine, sich selbst aufrichtend. „Ich werde Sie in Ruhe lassen, damit Sie ankommen können. Abendessen wird es in..."- sie kontrollierte ihre Uhr- „...25 Minuten geben." Sie drehte sich um und stieg schnell die Stufen hinab.

Das ist Hermine Granger, dachte Snape bei sich. Absolut pünktlich, absolut berechenbar und absolut nicht in Erwartung, dass das Leben nicht ihren detailreichen Erwartungen folgen könnte.


End file.
